


И опять, и снова

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Леви только-только привык к счастливой новой жизни, как из Тихого океана вышли кайдзю.
Kudos: 5





	И опять, и снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's do that again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025855) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



Леви считал, что в целом с новой мирной жизнью он справлялся весьма неплохо: в этот раз у него были любящие родители, он держался подальше от криминала и уверенно шёл к тому, чтобы стать богатым и успешным. Когда в период пубертата проснулся пост-травматический синдром, он быстренько подписался на походы к психологу, научился сбрасывать агрессию в крав-мага и зажил счастливой жизнью подальше от ужасов из-за стен.

А потом из Тихого океана вышли первые огромные монстры. Леви смотрел по телевизору новости и думал: «Твою же мать, только не снова».

Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся в свою комнату, упаковал нужные вещи и уже через несколько минут спустился вниз, неся доверху набитую спортивную сумку.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутилась мать. — Мы живём далеко от океана, эвакуацию пока никто не объявлял!

— Кому-то придётся драться с этими монстрами, — устало ответил Леви. — Могу поспорить, главнокомандующего будут звать Эрвин Смит, а я буду его лучшим чёртовым бойцом. Нет смысла спорить с судьбой, лучше сразу смириться. Но если тебя это успокоит, я, скорее всего, выживу.

Он совершенно не удивился, когда спустя всего секунд десять после регистрации в программе его выдернули из толпы будущих пилотов прямо в кабинет маршала Смита.

* * *

Как и следовал ожидать, Ханджи была в восторге.

— В этот раз я даже не злилась, — сказала она, ведя его к егерям. (Нет, они что, серьёзно назвали их в честь Эрена? И где он, кстати, почему до сих пор не объявился?) — Ты их видел, кайдзю? Гораздо крупнее даже Колоссального титана! Просто огромные! А с этими егерями мы будто все станем шифтерами! Ты рад? Атомная энергия — это просто супер! — болтала она, рассказывая что-то про взаимодействие полушарий мозга и про требования к пилотам. Единственное, что понял Леви — ему придётся делить свою голову с чьим-то ещё отвратительным грязным мозгом.

В этот раз чтобы выманить его из комнаты, Эрвину потребовалось почти десять часов.

* * *

— Вы! — взвыл Эрен, замечая сидящих среди других курсантов Райнера, Бертольта и Энни. — Только не говорите, что вы теперь превращаетесь в кайдзю! Почему Эрвин вообще не выкинул вас к чёртовой матери?! Мы и без вас почти проигрываем эту войну! Уже! Во второй! Раз!

— Мы не превращаемся в кайдзю, — устало отозвался Райнер и передал Энни пару купюр. — Не стоило даже затевать этот спор, ты была права. Все, кто нас встречают, говорят одно и то же.

— Можно было остаться дома, — тихо посетовал Бертольт. — Но нет, тебе же нужно быть благородным, хоть в этот раз оказаться на правильной стороне! Надеюсь, ты счастлив, Райнер.

— Но мы втроём идеально дрифт-совместимы! Нам точно дадут управлять своим ег… — он покосился на Эрена и вздохнул, когда тот важно надулся. — Управлять своим егерем.

— До сих поверить не могу, что абсолютно все кайдзю будут уничтожены Егерем, — прослезился Эрен.

— Может и так, — подошёл сзади Микаса. — Но я всё равно считаю, что каждый день посылать Эрвину шоколад — это перебор.

— Да я ему за это имя по гроб жизни буду должен, — прижал руки к сердцу Эрен. К тому же, Эрвин наверняка оценил этот жест. Пусть в этом мире его уже не ненавидели так сильно, как в прошлом, ради финансирования ему всё равно приходилось регулярно целовать чужие задницы.

* * *

— Ты можешь не отказываться от всех возможных претендентов после первого же дрифта? — спросил Эрвин, держась за голову.

Леви раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не виноват, что в головах других людей так невыносимо. С титанами хотя бы можно было бороться в одиночку! Просто разреши мне пилотировать самостоятельно, без всего этого бреда про правое и левое полушария. Кстати, почему у нас нет ни одного нормального летающего егеря? А ещё я хочу настроить время отклика на «Урагане Свободы», мне не нравится, что…

Эрвин застонал.

— Ты слишком придираешься, мы только недавно его обновили. Леви, больше ни у кого не возникает сложностей с вхождением в дрифт. И я отказываюсь верить, что люди приносят в дрифт какую-то дрянь, которую можешь увидеть только ты! Смирись.

— Ты просто обижен, что тебя я отверг самым первым.

* * *

Эрен был в восторге, когда узнал, что будет дрифтовать с Леви. Майк его немного осадил, сказав, что этим может похвастаться практически каждый: Леви был дрифт-совместимым ровно настолько же, насколько нетерпимым к любым другим пилотам. Уже скоро Эрен выйдет из «Урагана Свободы», сказал Майк, и отправится на скамейку запасных ждать нового егеря для него и Микасы.

— Неплохо, — постановил Леви после первого раза. — Но…

— Никаких но! — прорычал в интерком Эрвин. — Не знаю, в чём твоя проблема, но разберись с ней сам!

* * *

— Ты видел, видел? Электромагнитный импульс! Он только что ударил сильнейшим электромагнитным импульсом прямо по…

— Ханджи, не сейчас!!!

* * *

— Ну и как оно? — спросил Армин, когда Эрен и Микаса выловили его в перерыве между поручениями Эрвина. — Ты был с Леви уже на четырёх миссиях, и он всё ещё тебя не выгнал — это рекорд!

— Я на тебе много денег подниму, — кивнул Микаса. — Так держать.

— Как ты это делаешь? — продолжил выспрашивать Армин.

— Если честно, дело не во мне, — почесал затылок Эрен. — Леви как-то научился протаскивать в дрифт средства для уборки.


End file.
